


Sparks Flying

by OnceAndFloral



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Implied Torture, Kissing, LET MY BOYS BE HAPPY 2K17, Love Confessions, M/M, Michael is a good friend, Post-Squip, body issues, boys watching mystery science theatre 3000, electrocution scars, kind of, kissing that is likely written terribly but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Summary: Michael has grown concerned for his best friend, and what better way to cheer friends up than a night over?It turns out things were worse than he thought.





	Sparks Flying

Jeremy had been acting strange ever since the squip was gone. Not that his behavior with the squip was normal, it's just that this was… Somber. Sad. Certain small things could send him over the edge of panic, and he'd repeat insults said to him, even if they were said jokingly. It broke Michael's heart to see him like this.

The poor boy broke up with Christine after a week. He had told Michael he still loved her, just not romantically. When Michael had playfully asked him if he had his eye on anyone else, Jeremy had immediately shut in on himself. Stupid squip. Jeremy used to tell Michael about all of his crushes, big or small.

One of the worst things was how avoidant Jeremy had become of mirrors and reflective surfaces. He'd ask Michael if he looked fine every time they met up, and when Michael asked if he'd looked in the mirror, he said he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

So Michael invited him over as much as he could. It could be every night because his parents were fairly negligent, but Mr. Heere was less inclined to let Jeremy stay over every night. But, tonight was not one of those nights. Tonight Jeremy was curled up in one of the beanbag chairs, a tiny smile gracing his features as the second episode of the Mystery Science Theatre 3000 revival played on the television. The two had contemplated video games, but in the end decided in favor of catching up on MST3k.

“You enjoying yourself bud?” Michael called over from his beanbag chair. Jeremy nodded.

“Yea. Thanks for inviting me over.” 

“Well, I can't just leave my _favorite person_ alone.”

Jeremy groaned. He was smiling though. “I'm never going to live that down, am I?”

“Never.”

Minutes stretched into hours of the two just watching their Netflix show. As much as Michael loved the show, he spent an awful lot of time staring at Jeremy instead of the screen. Whenever a joke that struck him was told, he'd shake a bit trying to keep in laughter. It was a habit he developed when he wanted to stop bothering Michael when they watched shows, even though Michael loved his laugh. He basically lived for the moments when a joke was funny enough to Jeremy that he couldn't keep in his laughter anymore.

Episode two turned into episode seven. Jeremy rolled over so his back was facing Michael, chest rising and falling in a slow, steady rhythm. His shirt had ridden up, revealing a thick band of pale skin.

It was then Michael realized he hadn't seen Jeremy without a shirt in the months since the squip was gone. Before Jeremy had been fine throwing shirts on and off around Michael. The two had been friends forever, it was hardly weird at this time. Every time Michael offered Jeremy to go swimming during the hotter days, he always got a polite decline. These were simple observations, but what brought them to the front of Michael's mind were the red marks splayed across his back.

Jagged, thin fractal patterns crawled up the ridge of his spine, curving and bending. It was a bit hard to make out with the only light source being the television, but they were definitely there. There was one thick, squiggly band with small lightning-like branches splitting off and twisting together like fern leaves. Michael reached out a shaking hand, tracing the marks with featherlight touches. The skin had a different texture than the tissue next to it. It was rougher, like it was damaged. A shudder passed through Jeremy's body and Michael's hand shot back.

“M-Michael? What're you…?” Jeremy slowly woke up, recognizing his surroundings and situation. He gasped, scrambling away and grasping at the hem of his shirt. His voice was attempting to take a demanding tone but it was shaking too much to be authoritative. “What did you see?”

“Red marks. On your back.” Michael tried to inch over as Jeremy curled in on himself. 

“No, no, no, you weren't supposed to see that. They're ugly… _I’m_ ugly. And n-no one could love me if I'm so h- _hideous_.”

“Shit, Jer, no you're not,” He moved closer, grabbing Jeremy's hands and holding onto them. “You're beautiful. I know you hate your laugh, but it's so amazing, I love listening to it. Why do you think I tell all those shitty jokes?” Jeremy started shaking. Fuck, fuck, fuck. “And don't even get me started on your eyes. How do people even get that shade of green for eyes? It's soul piercing dude. Do you even know how long I've loved you?”

He rested his forehead against Jeremy's. The scrawny teenager stopped shaking as much, staring into Michael's eyes. “Wh-what?”

“I've loved you for so long. Before the squip. During and after the squip. It was _so_ gay dude.” That earned him a shaky chuckle. “You know I didn’t think this would be the night where I get my shitty love confession out of the way.” The two sat in silence for a minute or so before Michael spoke up again. “I’m sorry, but… what are those?”

He felt Jeremy tense up against him. “They’re. Electrocution scars. From the squip. He called it spinal stimulation or something I-I…” His eyes glazed over with panic. “Please don’t leave me. I t-tried to cover them up b-but.”

“You don’t need to worry about it.” Michael said softly. “You look beautiful with them.”

“Hah, you’re going to make me blush.”

“Gorgeous.”

“Stop.”

“Ravishing.”

“ _Michael_.”

“Magnificent.”

Jeremy dissolved into exhausted giggles. Michael felt sparks fly in his chest. “Hey. I never got an answer on whether or not you like me back.” There was a short period of hesitation. 

“Tell me to stop if I go too far, okay?”

Michael frowned in confusion. “Okay, but I don’t really know what-” He was quickly cut off by Jeremy pressing his lips against Michael’s. The kiss wasn’t anything extraordinary at first. Michael’s glasses got in the way, and they were pressed together at an awkward angle.

But as Michael started to return the kiss and fix their angle, things took a turn. His hands flew to Jeremy’s waist and the world shifted on its axis. Jeremy made small noises in the back of his throat as dizzying feelings overturned Michael’s entire world view. It was rather endearing, and Michael certainly wasn’t going to try and stop it. 

They ended up with Jeremy pressed against one of the beanbag chairs. The shorter teen’s face was flushed, and he was taking in deep lungfuls of air. It was almost ethereal in the blue light cast by the television.“Wow.” Jeremy breathed.

“Yea.”

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

“Me too.”

Jeremy glanced over at the screen. “Did we just make out with a bunch of guys riffing on The Land That Time Forgot in the background?”

“We totally did, and you totally enjoyed it.”

“Well, I think my enjoyment was unrelated to the show being in the background but-” Michael ducked down and shut him up with another kiss. That lasted for another few minutes before the two stopped for air again.

The stoner cleared his throat. “I get it if you don’t want to but… Do you mind if I look at those scars on your back?”

Jeremy tensed up, but nodded slowly. He sat up and turned around, tugging off his shirt so the striking red marks were visible. His shoulders were hunched as though he were trying to appear smaller.

“Holy shit…” Michael whispered. Jeremy flinched. “No, no, you look fine. It’s just… these are scars? From electrocution?”

“Yea.”

“Did it hurt?”

“That was kind of the point, Michael.”

“I want to kill that Windows sixty four wannabe.”

Jeremy let out a strained laugh. “He’s gone. And a computer that was in my brain.”

“I should still kill him.”

The scrawny teen drew in a shaky breath as Michael traced the patterned crawling up and down his spine. “You really don’t hate them?”

“I hate where they came from. But they don’t make you look any less stunning.” Jeremy turned back around, eyes shining.

“We’re… we’re boyfriends, right?”

Michael smiled. “I’d hate to imagine what else we’d be after a kiss like that.” He leaned closer, pressing yet another kiss to his best friend and now boyfriend’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a lot of people talking about Jeremy's electrocution scars, but no one had anything written yet so I went ahead and created some of my own content. My tumblr is latenightbutterfiies if you'd like to submit a prompt!
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated and comments essentially make my week!


End file.
